Purine analogues as cdk inhibitors are disclosed for example in WO 97/16452, WO 98/05335, WO/9720842, WO 97/16542, WO98/05335, WO 98/39007, WO 98/49146 and WO 99/07705. The teaching of these patents includes 2,6,9-trisubstituted purine derivatives only.
Nucleotide analogues containing phosphonate groups are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,825; 4,724,233; 5,124,051; 5,302,585; 5,208,221; 5,352,786; 5,356,886; 5,142,051; in EP publication numbers 269,947; 481,214; 630,381; 369,409; 454,427; 618,214; 398,231; 454,427; 468,119; 481,119; 481,214; 434,450 and in WO 95/07920; WO 094/03467, WO96/33200 and WO94/03467. The typical purine base is adenine, 2,6-diaminopurine and guanine. The purine bases may include the aza- and deaza-analogues thereof. 6,9-Substituted and 2,6,9-trisubstituted purines and related analogues are disclosed in WO 96/3320, and some special types of 2,6,9-trisubstituted azapurines are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,025; in EP publication number 0,288,431 and in WO 99/05142, WO 99/05143, WO 99/05144, WO 99/41254, WO 00/04021 and WO 00/34283.
It is an object of this invention to provide anticancer, anti-inflammatory, antiviral, antineurodegenerative, neurodepressive and immunosuppressive compounds preferably having improved selectivity and efficiency index, i.e. that are less toxic yet more efficacious than analogues known heretofore.